This invention relates to walk-behind mowers, and more specifically, to structure which cooperates to both lock the position of the mower handlebar and control operation of the mower itself.
Walk-behind or hand-guided mowers often have a handlebar provided at the rear of the mower onto which an operator can grasp and thereby control it during its operation. Often, these handlebars are moveable forwardly of their operating position so that they may consume less space when the mowers are either stored or transported.
Additionally, past designs of the above type of mowers have also included mechanisms that shield the discharge chutes thereof so as to prevent vegetation that is cut from being ejected from the mowers. In particular, these mechanisms have caused an access flap covering the discharge chute thereof to remain in place when a collection receptacle is not connected thereto. This access flap is usually lifted upwardly upon an attachment, such as a collection bag, being secured to the mower housing.
In providing these mechanisms in conjunction with adjustable handlebars, separate parts or components have had to have been used to accomplish the separate functions of locking of the handlebars in a desired position as well as securing the access flaps to the mowers. Thus, it would be beneficial to provide a single apparatus that serves to lock the handlebar in a desired position, control operation of the mower and/or secure and allow for the easy removal of a debris collection receptacle such as a bag or other means to the mower housing.
Accordingly, there is provided an invention that permits locking of the handlebar in a desired position while also enabling an ability to permit or disable operation of the mower upon a change in the handlebar""s position. Additionally, given an ability to lock the handlebar in either an operational or non-operational position, two further capabilities including an ability to easily secure and/or remove an attachment to the mower housing as well as an ability to use the handlebar as a prop on which the mower may be supported against the ground surface so as to permit easy access to its underside are permitted.
To permit locking of the handlebar, a locking lever is provided which mounts with the handlebar through a pin and slot arrangement. As a result, pivoting of the handlebar will cause pivoting of the locking lever. Securing or locking the handlebar in place once the locking lever has been pivoted with it is accomplished through actuation of a compressible trigger or handle at the end of the handlebar arrangement.
The actuator or trigger mentioned above is designed to work in conjunction with the locking lever and an engine brake to selectively cause engagement of the mower engine and its implement(s). The mechanism is constructed to communicate with the locking lever and the engine brake through a spring-assisted pull cable that connects with each of them. Accordingly, upon actuation of the mechanism""s trigger, the pull cable is stimulated to act or not act on the locking lever and the engine brake to effect the securing of the handlebar as well as the ability of the mower engine to operate, respectively.
Additionally, as a result of the shape or design of the locking lever, preferably provided in a substantially disk-shape configuration having hook portions, a holding or attachment mechanism of a collecting receptacle or other accessory may conveniently mate with the lever and thus the mower. In order to ensure that the accessory stays attached with the mower, a propping element in the form of a plate have alternating teeth and grooves with which the attachment mechanism may interface is provided at the rear of the mower and in proximity to the lever. Therefore, an operator may, with the assistance of gravity, be assured that the accessory will stay in place relative to the mower since the attachment will hang onto and then be retained within the grooves of the propping element.
Further, as a result of being able to move and/or lock the handlebar, the mower may be tilted to the rear and stood up relative to the ground whereby the handlebar serves as a prop. With this positioning, an operator has the opportunity to inspect the underside of the mower housing and then carry out any maintenance that may be deemed necessary. This ability is advantageous in the sense that the mower may be positioned so as to avoid spillage of fuel or other engine oils onto various engine components which could lead to the flooding of the engine and consequent difficulty in starting it.